AKM 7.62x39 assault rifle
|Shortname =AKM |image= AKM_7.62x39_assault_rifle left.png|Left side AKM_7.62x39_assault_rifle right.png|Right side AKM_7.62x39_assault_rifle icon.png|Icon |Type =Assault rifles |Caliber =7.62x39 mm |Firing modes =Single Fire; Full Auto |Rate of fire =600 |Effective distance =400 |Ergonomics =29.12 |Accuracy =0.06 |Sighting range =500 |Vertical recoil =160 |Horizontal recoil =360 |Muzzle velocity =716 |Weight =3.575 |Inventory cells =5x2 |Ammo type =7.62x39 mm BP 7.62x39 mm HP 7.62x39 mm PS 7.62x39 mm T45M 7.62x39 mm US }} In-game description Trades Tasks Modifications '' |modifier= Gas block=AK-74 Gas tube AKM (6PP1 Sb.1-2) gas tube Handguard with a gas block combo by TROY Kiba Arms VDM CS gas tube UltiMAK M1-B gas tube for AK |-| Muzzle=Izhmash 7.62x39 flash hider for AKML system Izhmash 7.62x39 AKM muzzlebrake & compensator (6P1 0-14) Lantac Drakon 7.62x39 muzzlebrake & compensator for AK Molot 7.62x39 Vepr KM / VPO-136 muzzlebrake & compensator Spike tactical dynacomp 7.62x39 muzzlebrake & compensator for AK Venom Antidote muzzlebrake & compensator for AK Direct Thread Mount adapter for Silencerco Hybrid 46. Taktika Tula AK and AKM adapter Hexagon AKM 7.62x39 sound suppressor PBS-1 7.62x39 silencer Rotor-43 7.62x39 muzzle brake |-| Pistol grip=Izhmash AK bakelite pistol grip (6P4 Sb.8V) Izhmash AK polymer pistol grip (6P1 Sb.8) Izhmash AK-12 regular pistol grip Izhmash AK-74 Textolite pistol grip (6P4 SB.9) Izhmash AKM bakelite pistol grip Magpul MOE pistol grip for AK Molot AK balkelite pistol grip PP-19-01 Izhmash pistol grip Tapco SAW-Style black pistol grip for AK Tapco SAW-Style FDE pistol grip for AK US Palm pistol grip for AK Zenit RK-3 AK pistol grip |-| Receiver & dust cover=Izhmash AKM dust cover (6P1 0-1) Molot AKM type dust cover Zenit B-33 dust cover for AK-74 |-| Rear sight=AKM Standard Rearsight (6P1 Sb.2-1) AKMB system rear sight Tactica Tula TT01 Rearsight Weaver Adapter |-| Stock=AKM/AK-74 PT Lock Fab Defense UAS for AK Izhmash polymer AK-74 stock (6P20 Sb.7) Izhmash wooden AK-74 stock (6P20 Sb.5) Izhmash wooden AKM stock (6P1 Sb.5) ME adapter for AK Molot wooden VPO-136 stock Molot wooden VPO-209 stock Zhukov-S for AK |-| Magazin=Palm US AK30 7.62x39 magazine for AK and compatibles, 30-round capacity (black) 30-round 7.62x39 magazine for АK-103 and compatible weapons 7.62x39 ribbed metal magazine for AK and compatibles, 10-round capacity Bakelite 7.62x39 magazine for AK and compatibles, 40-round capacity Izhmash 6L10 7.62x39 magazine for AK and compatibles, 30-round capacity Izhmash 7.62x39 AK aluminium magazine for AK and compatibles, 10-round capacity Izhmash 7.62x39 AKMS aluminium magazine for AK and compatibles, 30-round capacity Izhmash AK magazine (issued ‘55 or later) 30-round for 7.62x39 AK and compatibles Molot 6P2.Sb-11 7.62x39 magazine for AK and compatibles, 40-round capacity Pmag 30 AK/AKM GEN M3 7.62x39 magazine for AK and compatibles, 30-round capacity Palm US AK30 7.62x39 magazine for AK and compatibles, 30-round capacity (black) Palm US AK30 7.62x39 magazine for AK and compatibles, 30-round capacity (FDE) |-| Charging handle=Zenit RP-1 charge handle for AK |-| Front=AKMP system front sight device }} Variants *T-OPS :The T-OPS is a heavily modified variant of the AKM that comes with a thermal imaging sight, a canted backup sight, side-mounted laser/flashlight device and a suppressor. : *AKMP :The AKMP is a night variant of the AKM with additionally installed tritium iron sights on top of the front and rear sights for combat in poor visibility conditions. : *AKMB :The AKMB is a suppressed variant of the AKM with installed suppressor and the stock rear sight swapped for an rear sight with special rear sight leafs. : Trivia Gallery Christmas 2018 AKM 7.62x39 assault rifle 2k17 NY.png|Christmas 2018 Present AKM 7.62x39 assault rifle 2k17 NY AKM_7.62x39_assault_rifle_T-OPS.png|AKM T-OPS (variante) AKM_7.62x39_assault_rifle_T-OPS 2.png|AKM T-OPS (variante) AKM_7.62x39_assault_rifle_T-OPS 3.png|AKM T-OPS (variante) AKM 7.62x39 assault rifle AKMP.png|AKMP (variante) AKM 7.62x39 assault rifle AKMP mods visible.png|AKMP (variante) with visible modifications AKM 7.62x39 assault rifle AKMB.png|AKMB (variante) AKM 7.62x39 assault rifle AKMB visible mods.png|AKMB (variante) with visible modifications AKM_7.62x39_assault_rifle_AKMB_-_full_3D_render.jpg|AKM 7.62x39 assault rifle AKMB - full 3D render Patch Changes See also References Category:Assault rifles Category:7.62x39 mm